Maybe It Was Meant to Be
by AccidentalExcitement
Summary: my first fic back. oh it feels so good. Harry and Draco are separated by the dark forces.


Maybe It Was Meant to Be

Rating: Pg

**Authors not: At the end.**

Harry caught the wand in his cut and blood-red had. The Elder wand, it was now his. His blues eye's look up to see Voldemort turning or becoming nothing. He watched as he disappeared in the air, and his breath was shaky. He sucked in a breath and thought _it's over.._ A smirk covered his face. A tear escaped his eye and ran down his dirty cheek. Was this happening? He was greeted by hearing footsteps behind him. Everyone who survived this deal came to see the evidence. He stood up and turned seeing the faces of his friends. Silence was all that looked upon him, only to see movement n the corner of his eye. Ron and Hermione were hand in hand coming to greet this moment.

It took a moment of silence, till the whole courtyard was roaring with cheers. They all ran up to Harry. Hugging, clapping and also a few kisses. Hermione and Ron broke through the crowd to greet there friend. Harry smiled eyeing there both entwined finger's. Hermione let go of Ron only to be held in Harry's arms. He could feel Ron smiling. With his arm out Ron made his way to them. Harry was with his what he calls best – no, _Family._ Nothing in this world will ever be out to get his _family_ ever again. He was in a life witch he can say home.

" So Draco was a Death Eater then eh? "

Harry nodded. Hermione would have strangled him if he was here with us. Draco was there friend from year five where they made a truce. At first Ron did not like it. He would have a hundred Dementors take him to be friends with Malfoy. In the end they happen both to have so much in common. It all ended thou. With his dad being a Death Eater and Voldemort making plans for him; it just over took him. Harry did not want to believe it with all the rumours that where going on about it. But they were.

The night before Dumbledore was killed Harry confronted Draco in the room of requirement. Hermione and Ron only know half of the story; not all of it.

_I don't know if I can doe this.. Harry thought. It was too tempting to put it back. This book helped him in a way others will not understand. Okay; I have to do this. With one look around on where to put it he found the perfect place. It looked like a old closet with markings on it that looked like it was back before Christ. His traced his hands over it feeling the lumps. He pulled opening to reveal nothing inside. It was all dusty; every where. He coughed a little from the dust. This looked good enough; with that the book was placed in there and it was gone. For good. He sighed; and was about to leave, till her heard a noise. Harry knew it was from the closet or whatever it was. With one swish move he opened the door again and saw; nothing when something was there. What? He touched the bottom like nothing was there. Where did it go?_

" _Potter? "_

_Harry was startled as he banged his head on the door. Okay, that was stupid. The person snickered at him. Harry held his head to see that it was Draco._

" _Draco? What are you doing here? "_

" _I could ask you the same thing.."_

_He got him there._

" _I was..looking. "  
><em>

_Draco nodded his head in disagreement. Harry always uses that move when his hiding something; Draco knows. _

" _What were you looking at? "_

_Harry knew he was making small talk but he wanted to ask him something._

" _Is it true? "_

" _What? "_

" _That you're becoming or you are a – He does not want to say it – Death Eater. "_

_Harry looked at the stress at his face. It looked like he was asked this more than once. Draco walked towards him; gesturing that he was in control. He stood next to him; he also tracing the fingers over the markings._

" _See what this can do? Amazing this is. I've been coming up here a couple to use this. When I first heard of it I was so in denial about everything. I don't know what you put in here; but it's gone straight to Bellatrix. "_

_That one word made Harry gasped and wide eyed. But something pushed him back; hard. Harry winced at the pain in his back. Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and the other hand over his mouth. _

" _Listen to me, Potter! You, Granger and Wealsey have become my friend's. As of that; I know it was wrong. I didn't want to be you're friend! "_

_Harry went limp. Draco was to strong for a slender boy. And whatever it was that was digging in his back was hurting like hell. Now it all made sense; Draco was only using the friend game so he could get close to Harry. Why didn't he listen to people before? Because he was so gullible. _

_Dracos hand moved from his mouth. Harry could feel hatred in his eyes; Dracos, nothing. His finger traced his lip._

" _I wanted to be more than friend's."_

_Harry did not understand; till his lips were connected to his. Okay I think he knows what it means. He sucked his bottom lip till he pecked his lips one more time. Harry was speechless. Draco wiped his mouth with his sleeve then whispered;_

" _Know you know both truces. All I can say is sorry. Harry I liked you since third year; well that's when I knew my true feelings. Hate me or.. yeah hate me. Harry I don't want to become this. I don't but I cant help it. I just wanted to let you know that. "_

_With that he let go of Harry. And left Harry standing alone with his feelings and scar hurting like him._

Harry's flash back was like it was just yesterday that it happened. Draco was no where to be seen after that moment; Harry didn't even tell any one about that the rumours were true. Till that night at the Astromy ower. Hermione and Ron only know that he and Draco had a fight and that was the end of it. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

" You have the Edler wand now Harry; What are you going to do with it? "

That was easy. He stood up and with a quick snap, it was done for. Hermione gasped and saw the pieces flying over the bridge.

" It's gone. For good."

Hermione half smiled. He was right. She took Ron's hand and Harry's also. Looking back on all these years; what's there to do know? Start fresh. Start new with this life that Harry has been given. He just has to except the fact that Draco will not be a part of it. You got to learn to love what's good for you.

**19 Year's Later**

"Albus? Albus what's wrong? "

Albus Severus Potter was sitting on his truck on platform 93/4 where the Hogwarts Express what about to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ten minutes. Harry Potter kneeld in front on his son.

" Dad, what if I'm put in Slytherin? "

Harry smiled.

" Albus Severus Potter; You were named after two great teachers at hogwart's. One was a Gryffindor and the other Slytherin. But if it means that big of a deal for you the sorting hat takes you choice as of account. "

" Mum said that Slytherin was a stupid house.."

Harry nodded his head and hugged his son.

" You're mother is not here no more to tell you that. Don't listen to what she said; it's up to you to make the future. "

Albus smiled and hugged him tighter. It was true; Ginny was a waste of space. But she's gone. Out of there life's. With the sound of the horn that means it was the last warning to get on. So with that he helped his son with his truck to the entrance doors and hugged him one last time. It was hard watching you're little ones go for he first time. Well it worked because he was settled in with the others in the window by the looks of it. Albus waved at him before the train went of. He did the same. With that he was out of reach; he was gone. It was too overwhelming.

" You never were good a saying goodbyes are you Potter? "

Harry smiled._ Potter.._

" You would know that wouldn't you – He turned – Draco. "

Draco smiled back.

" It's true I would."

He snickered. They both snickered. They acted like the were friends for a long time. Harry has not seen Draco for over nineteen years; and know this.

" Potter would you be interested in having breakfast with me? "

" Pleasure. "

Death Eater or not; it was in the past. You have to forget you're past and move on with the future.

**AN/ This is my first fic back after a very long break. It's short and sweet. And my first Drarry fic. :3 not much to say but that.**


End file.
